dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Lewis
Early Life (c.2002-2014) It is unknown what his early life was like, but the accident at Little Falls took place in 2012. 2014-2015 Year At the age of 11, he was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Gorham Middle/High School) The first romantic period started shortly after Umbridge casted the Cruciatus Curse at him, followed by giving him a detention during lunch just by forgetting to bring his homework, while during 1st Remembrance Period (November 2014-January 2015). By Early February, he was given a girlfriend at the age of 12 (with legal permission). Although, this violates the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Romance in Section E Paragraph 12, but he was given permission by Headmaster Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the muggle state governor, Paul LePage. Ten days later, the Ministry outlawed the restriction (Educational Decree No. 1) making the freedom of romance be changed to the minimum of the age of twelve. When World War III rises, he fought in a duel with a melee death eater. This continues until June, and his girlfriend and spare were protecting him from possible curses casted, or sword damages, if any. Just days later, the Ministry is angry at Wizarding Parents and Muggle Parents for forcing their child to not go to school dances, which resulted in Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister of magic to send out Educational Decree No. 6, which is a felony offense if violated, and will void any protection from parents, making them vulnerable to attacks from Voldemort. On height of the relationship, the Ministry has released Educational Decree No. 8, which prohibits the use of the Breakup Curse, which prevents the unauthorized and unreasonable ending of a relationship. When he was invited to World Finals for Odyssey of the Mind, Voldemort returns in a small town called Inoia, in a park where the trophy was bewitched to be a portkey. After the duel, he returns to Yakley Hall to report that Lord Voldemort has returned to power. Summer of 2015 A month later, under orders of Dumbledore, the Order went in and took him, and before they depart, Shacklebolt turns to the refugee's guardians and said "I cannot believe how you treated your son. This is what you get for this." He is then resided in Room 1003 at the London Headquarters, thirty minutes from Kings Cross Station. He is also permitted to use magic outside Hogwarts which means the Trace is cleared from him. 2015-2016 Year On October 19, a second-year student (actually Lord Voldemort) casted the Breakup Curse (Incantation: Engurgio) at my girlfriend the night before in the cave, causing the end of a relationship at 11:20 am the next morning, located at the Transfiguration Courtyard. He died at the Ravenclaw Tower under intensive care. But, something weird happened during the incident and he was given the bond of blood charm, which protects his magical abilities and makes him invulnerable to the three Unforgivable Curses, along with the ownership of the Elder Wand. After the incident, he decided to create a Defense Against the Dark Arts group known as Dumbledore's Army . Shortly after, he was appointed High Inquisitor of Hogwarts when Educational Decree No. 15 is enforced by the Ministry of Magic. 2016-2017 Year During the year at some point, he was appointed as a Perfect of Gryffindor House for the school year, and was later appointed as Undersecretary Headmaster of Hogwarts at the end of the first semester. The start of the second semester was a flop in the scale. A norovirus outbreak occurred in Hogsmeade (the Gully to the Muggles), which spread like wildfire, resulting in mandatory evacuations. Hogwarts was affected, and closed down for one day to those who do not wish to be affected. Some point during the second semester of this year, a movie got released called The Cross of Christ, a romantic tragedy movie exclusively for the Wizarding World. During that same month, under Dumbledore's orders. he reformed a special army known as the Shelf Pack, which will play a role later on. World War III ended on June 15th when he and his ex-girlfriend reconciled for one night, due to the graduation dance. Of course he attended, and slow danced at approximately 8:41 pm that evening, according to Ministry Officials and Muggle Guards at the presence. Shortly after, he was titled as Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Reconcilinist of the Wizarding World, which ends the Second Semester. Attempted: The Battle of Hogwarts (2017) Christopher participated in the Battle of Hogwarts shortly after the Graduation Events at a muggle school called Gorham Middle. This then relocates to Hogwarts at the Highlands in Scotland, after being escorted to Great Britan by the Order of the Phoenix. He won the battle after a devastating defeat of Lord Voldemort in London near the Leaky Cauldron, where the secret entrance of Diagon Alley is held. However, this battle ends in a heartbreaking way. His ex-girlfriend was attacked and defeated by the Divorce Curse, which was made unforgivable two days later, resulting in him going mad, thanks to Dolores Umbridge, who escaped from Azkaban Prison. 2017-2018 Year At the End of August, Dolores Umbridge secretly put Severus Snape under the Imperius Curse to make the love letter that is being sent to a girl scare her. To scare her, Snape put her under the Imperius Curse, under orders of Umbridge. This was successful, but several witches and wizards were able to catch on to that and reported it to the Ministry of Magic. This was not dealt with until several months later. From this point until Early 2018, problems rise, many girls are taken by older boyfriends, leading up to him being threatened to be sued by a student (which is a crime, and is considered harassment), just for some crime he does not understand. This started the Third Wizarding War. The Third Wizarding War (2018) The Third Wizarding War had important events, but not much action input, but of Voldemort's return. Although, Voldemort has been defeated several times, he died in the middle of the war, but resurrected. On 6 May, he fell in love with a girl, which information is unknown. We do not know age, school, and even contact information. Although he continues to suffer since he only sees her at Church, rather than at school. On 30 May, a failure between him and his ex-girlfriend resulted in the cause because of Dolores Umbridge's input from The Battle of Hogwarts in 2017. This did get reported due to an accidental error, which resulted in Umbridge, tricking him into copying-pasting the letter. This led to the revolt later on, known as the Revolt Against Umbridge Campaign. The Revolt Against Umbridge Campaign (2018) On 31 May, 2018, a new program called The Revolt Against Umbridge Campaign was formed from several Ministry Heads from each department to interrogate Umbridge for her crimes against the romantic life. This led to the violent battle called The Battle of the Malfoy Manor. This started and ended on the exact same day, and it lasted only two hours. The intent of this battle was to capture Umbridge and take her to the Headquarters of Dumbledore's Army to interrogate her. This was planned to be taking place at the Malfoy Manor during a meeting with Umbridge and the Death Eaters. When he summoned ISIS to be under the Imperius Curse to help penetrate the Malfoy Manor, they are willing to give up their terrorist act and join the Muggle's Army (this was a branch of Dumbledore's Army). With ISIS and Dumbledore's Army, they all bombed security entrances, causing alarms to blare, but was silenced before alerting the Death Eaters. Therefore, him and his large army claimed victory over the battle and has kidnapped Umbridge. However, Umbridge was taken into Azkaban Prison, but left when the Ministry of Magic finds out that she was telling the truth during the disciplinary hearing few days later. This resulted in The Battle of the Forbidden Forest days later. On June 17, the Ministry has detected that a missing individual was not been found for twenty-eight days, which resulted in giving The Department of Romantic Relationships the right to issue a legal statement stating that a breakup is necessary, or cheating will be in the result. This resulted into a lot of problems regarding issues like that. Summer of 2018 At the end of his fourth year, the Ministry of Magic opens 12 Grimmauld Place in London to him to live for the entire summer there instead of London HQ, but he does alternate via. The Floo Network to get to one section to the other. Later this summer, he attended Camp 207 and ran into what was used to be Voldemort until he gave up and transferred his powers to someone else. Not only that, but he had a sister as well. On 15 August, he claimed his life and declared that "Jesus is Lord" on an evening, where thirty others also decided to do. Two nights later, he has decided to be baptized that Saturday, and yes, it was mentioned by one of the youth pastors the following morning. 2018-2019 School Year Quarter One The year is peaceful and quiet, despite attempted lures to Homosexuality and false lies about girls. However, that all changed: On September 16, with the Ministry on the look out. Two figures with matching sunglasses walked in. When one of them took off the glasses, it was that girl that went missing for sixteen (almost seventeen) weeks. After realizing one student was behind the disappearance, Christopher went with the Ministry and proceeded to place a $2000 fineSee Missing Child Search Program (wizarding world) against him (referring to the perpetrator). However, this is where it gets scary: Two weeks later, a huge ministry drop occurred.. Relationships are slowly getting damaged, but it's plain obvious. Also, this became also obvious: the one that went lost for sixteen weeks went missing again. This time, it took two weeks, which was an additional $250 fine against the perpetrator. Reappeared only one on October 21, she went missing the week after that. Malfoy's Reign in Power (October 5-22) October 5, a red flag alarm went off at the Ministry of Magic that Voldemort (which was revealed to be Draco Malfoy's Brother) has come to power with the seven new horcruxes scattered across New England. (See Horcrux Hunt (2018)), which caused a period of "living hell" and nightmares. On October 16, six death eaters plotted to take over Christopher's plan to date his future crush by assigning "unwanted boyfriends" to grab both girls in secret. They plotted this by causing a windstorm and cutting the power through Hogsmeade Village. The SWAT Team gathered outside that morning to inspect the power lines, nothing is wrong. Unfortunately, it was too late when the Ministry of Magic found out the Death Eater's plan was complete. The Ministry ended up sending Aurors and SWAT Team to the Malfoy Manor where the six accomplices were arrested and charged a felony for illegal seduction and arrangements. For more information based on this event, see Illegal Dating Arrangements Plot (2018). On October 21, Christopher called in the SWAT Team to go and destroy Horcruxes after he set up an archived generator from 2015 when he was dating his ex (see 2014-2015 Year) Three horcruxes were destroyed that morning in a matter of 45 minutes. Voldemort found out about this and posed a threat towards Hogwarts the next morning. Four Horcruxes were destroyed in a matter of an hour, and Voldemort was defeated after being distracted torturing a former-Voldemort's sibling. Triwizard Tournament 2018-19 The Ministry decided that they were going to do a rematch from the 2014-15 season after it went wrong. Four champions were selected this time (yet, again). The competing schools are Hogwarts, Ilvermorny and the Beaubaxtons. The Battle of Hogwarts IV (2018) On November 4, 2018, Christopher found his in-love partner from the end of the previous year (See The Third Wizarding War). He instantly got the bond-of-blood charm protection by, yet again, the holding-hands, which provides a powerful symbol in the Wizarding Community. However, this sparked up another threat against Hogwarts for some reason, and a mass meeting was held that night to discuss the threat against Hogwarts. Since then, Kermit sent out a huge army of SWAT Team members, conjured statues to come alive, and called in the Shewolf Pack right at Eastpoint Church. That same night, Christopher only had three hours of sleep, due to the threat against Hogwarts. Waking up at 12:30 AM the next morning, tried to sleep until he gotten woken up by an alarm call set by Siri that the Death Eaters are waiting at the castle grounds. Christopher then agreed with Bellatrix Lestrange, assistant head of the army to fire the battle at 5 o'clock sharp (in the morning). This, then becomes one of the most violent and bloodiest battles in the wizarding world. For more information on the incident, see The Battle of Hogwarts (November 2018). 2018-19 Year Quarter Two On November 7, he found out that the curse is still on him. When he got his blood replaced, several charms were also removed (counting the Bond of Blood Charm applied on 6 May). This caused a huge panic to the wizarding community. On November 12, 2018, the Ministry of Magic received tip that a relationship is far to damaged (see above for background) to continue. After hours of meeting with the Ministry and investigation by both Aurors and Muggle Police, they returned to the Ministry, saying that Christopher could no longer keep up with the relationship, and it must end. He therefore, decided that the best way to survive is to break up. The next morning, Muggle Vice President Mike Pence, enforced all flags to be flown at half-staff for the next several days nationwide in response to that tragic incident. This has caused attention to both Muggles and The Wizarding Community. On December 2, 2018, alarm rose in the Wizarding Community where the mother responsible for the breakup recently, escaped Azkaban Prison. This resulted in red flag on Christopher's end, and in the community. Two days later, he recieved note that the "mother" managed to commit "guided elope", which is now illegal in the wizarding community, and caused harm. Christopher took over the Ministry (with permission from Kingsley Shacklebolt, current minister) to do everything he can with the Ministry as a whole to "cool this down" The illegal relationship is broken just nine hours later, making it the "shortest relationship" in the Wizarding Community. New laws also passed like production, possession and distribution of child pornography is also outlawed, as well as other actions like sexting and abstinence-death eater relationships.